1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile phone holder for mechanical vehicles, and especially to a mobile phone holder provided with an unlocking mechanism, which pushes out the phone from the holder in an upward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Utility Model No. DE 296 22 275 U1 describes a mobile phone holder, especially for mechanical vehicles, provided with a catch for locking the phone inserted into the holder and with a button-type unlocking mechanism to release the catch. Pressing both buttons of the mechanism does not result in pushing the phone out from the holder but rather in releasing the lock only. One inconvenience of this design is that the holder is suitable only for mobile phones only which have a hole on their rear surface for engaging with the catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,302 B1 describes a mobile phone holder for mechanical vehicles, provided with flexible side buttons having clamps, which hold the phone on both sides and concurrently lock it by means catches, which slide into the holes on both sides of the phone. The catches are released by pressing two side buttons, which release the lock but do not make the phone move from its “pressed down” position. A major inconvenience of this solution is also that it requires holes to be present on both sides of the phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,113 describes a mobile phone holder for mechanical vehicles provided with movable side buttons, which press the phone at both of its sides by means of springs. The phone is unlocked by means of a lever mechanism, which draws the buttons aside.
A major inconvenience of most known mobile phone holders used in mechanical vehicles and provided with a cavity, into which the phone is inserted downwards, is the difficulty to remove the phone from the holder. Accordingly, much opportunity for improvement exists in this technological area.